Ocean
by shingekinorivaille
Summary: Jean takes a moment to soak in what she's saying, gently wiping away the tears falling from her beautiful, ocean colored eyes that he can never get enough of. [Rule 63 Eren, takes place after formation of new squad Levi, contains spoilers, canonverse.]


**This story is a continuation of previous rule 63 Eren/Jean fics I've written: Physical, Sympathy, Vanilla, and Fascinated. This one takes place after Fascinated and right after the 104th has been assigned to Squad Levi (following Eren's kidnapping - this fic will include spoilers for the manga and anime). You don't have to read the others for this to make sense.**

* * *

 **Ocean**

"I heard you did some crazy stuff out there," Jean says, leaning against the doorframe.

Eren looks up at him. She had been busy cleaning her room; whether it was for keeping Captain Levi at bay, or to keep her mind occupied from everything going on around her, she didn't know. "I guess," her voice is soft - softer than normal, and it catches Jean slightly off guard.

He steps fully into her room, closing the door quietly behind him. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Someone else had to have told you what happened already," she sighs, her eyes refusing to meet his intense and worried gaze. "I mean, it's not like it's some huge secret. You're all on squad Levi now, so you must've been briefed on what happened. If you want my version, I'm not going to talk about it."

Jean's brows furrow. "Eren," he says, stepping closer to the brunette, who still refuses to meet his stare. "Eren," he says again, his fingers reaching out and lifting her chin. "Look at me. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, but you've been acting off since it happened. Can you please tell me what's going through your head?"

Two or three minutes must have passed with Eren and Jean staring at each other. She nearly bursts when she begins to speak, "You could have _died_ , Jean!" Her voice has to be an octave or two higher than usual, "I-I can't. I almost lost Mikasa! Do you _know_ -" her voice cracks, "- _how much_ that would kill me? If I didn't have this ability, _none_ of you would be in danger. You almost died. You almost - Armin saved you, and if he hadn't been there, you would've been another casualty. If I - If I didn't have this ability, you would safely be inside the walls and I wouldn't feel like I'm about to _die_ everytime you're sent into combat trying to save my dumb ass."

Jean takes a moment to soak in what she's saying, gently wiping away the tears falling from her beautiful, ocean colored eyes that he can never get enough of. "Eren," he says, his voice hardly above a whisper, "you don't get to act like you're the only one terrified of what's happening, or like you're the only person scared of losing their friends."

She looks at him, her gaze somewhat startled.

"When Reiner and Bertholdt took you, we were all in a panic. I've _never_ seen Mikasa so frantic, and I've never felt so panicked in my life. And yes," he says, "I know what happened out there. I'm damn lucky Armin was there to save my ass. And your abilities may have gotten us into this mess, but they also got us out of it."

She waits for him to continue, but he doesn't. Instead, she presses her head into his neck, breathing in deeply. He smells strongly of his morning coffee with a hint of something natury… maybe pine? They were in the middle of the forest, after all. After a few fleeting moments, she steps back, rubbing her eyes. "I'm not going to apologize."

"You don't have to," he says after a few moments of silence. He runs a hand through her hair. It's a bit of a mess, thrown into its usual half bun with knots everywhere.

She springs back suddenly, "We need to keep cleaning! Levi will be back soon, and he's-"

Eren's door opens, causing her to jump and Jean to whip around. "I'm what, Eren?" Levi questions, arms crossed. ( _How can one man be full of so much anger?_ Jean questions silently.) He steps into her room, glancing around, "Tch, filthy," he mutters, then looks at the two teens once again. "Well?" he says, "I _thought_ you two were aware of the rules?"

"I'm sorry, sir. It's my fault. It won't happen again," Jean says.

"It better not," he says with a flash of something dangerous in his steel eyes, turning quickly on his heel and calling out after himself, "this place better be spotless when I return."

Eren stares at where Levi had been standing for a moment before turning to Jean. "I forgot," she said. Out of everyone, the only person who knew about the two was Levi, mostly because he had caught them together so many times. For everyone else, they put up a facade, the same one they had been playing by since the moment they met. Kind of friends, definitely enemies. After they had moved Squad Levi to the cabin, Levi had pulled the two aside to tell them that whatever _this_ is had to stop. "You should go."

Jean nods, checking that there's no one watching them from Eren's doorway, and plants a kiss on her forehead. With that, he walks out of her room, closing the door behind himself once again.

* * *

 **Hopefully you liked it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
